I won't leave you I promise
by M.B.Savares
Summary: Lucy is sick. Natsu realize his feeling for her. Read for more.


Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns the Fairy Tail not me… okay?

**I Leave You… I promise**

Lucy's POV:

Of all the things that's going to happen to me why this? Now I'm in my J70,000 apartment feeling dizzy and helpless. Yes, I hate being sick. And I hate it when I feel that I'm weak. I can't stand-up , eat, or worse write my novel. And what's worse about that is I'm alone! I can't go to the guild right now. Ugh. Now I'm in my bed doing nothing. Why I'm in this state right now because of this massive changing of climate on our last mission. Just imagine going in an unknown country to fight a monster… we climbed up a snowy mountain walked in a hot dessert and got drenched in a rain? And the same when going back. Not that I got the bug first but it's my partner The Salamander Natsu. I have to take care of him and Happy. Yes, maybe that's the cause. I'm happy to help and take care of them. And now I'm here. No ones taking care of me not that I wanted to. I know that they're worried about me, and I hate that the most. I hate it when I make them worried because of me like the time that got kidnapped by my own dad.. Speaking of Natsu and Happy their out on a mission without me. Well maybe sleep is the cure for what I'm feeling right now. I wish. And I need to get better before they get back…

Natsu's POV:

It's so boring without Lucy with us but it can't be helped, she's sick right now. Imissed her side comments, her laughs, smile, and even her skills in using her whip and magic during a fight. Now I'm with happy, we just finished our mission to fight some thieves on the neighboring kingdom, I don't want to do it! I just want to take care of Lucy right now. But, I have no other choice the old man ask me to. Well we got paid, being with Lucy helps a lot on controlling me to stop or minimize the DAMAGES that I've made. It's so cute when she whines about not being paid because of it. Now we almost getting paid on our mission instead of our payments going to the repair on our missions. Hahaha…

"Hey Happy Let's walked faster and buy medicine for Lucy." I said to my partner.

"Aye! Buy you know Natsu we can ride the train to arrive there in no time." Happy said.

" You know that I HATE transportations Happy."

I can bring down huge monsters, powerful mages, but transportation is the only enemy that I can't win! Of course Erza, Luxus and Gildarts are an exeption for now. I'll be strong and beat them in the future. WAIT! I know this smell.

" Happy wait here." I said to happy following the smell. I jumped of the cliff around 20ft depth. And found a flower. Igneel used this plant when I'm running on a fever before this might helped Lucy to recover.

Now I got it , I must go to Lucy's apartment and make a medicine for her to drink.

At Lucy's Apartment:

I jumped of the window. Now its always open for me and Happy to come since she said to given up hope that we and happy would knock and enter the main door. But Lucy isn't in her bed but in the bathroom throwing –up. Ugh. I really hate it when she's in pain. I don't know but every time she smiles at me my heart would swells and I would blush. And Gray and Erza would tease me. When other people especially the boys are hitting her. I want to burn them. Oh they would wish that Shinigami would get them personally that burn with the fire that I made for them. Just like the boy that looked at Lucy like he's stripping her. Well it happens when we're at the beach to relaxed and this bastard talked to Lucy like he know her. Lucy being her talked to the guy but rejected his offer to come with him to party with his friends without us, me, Happy, Gray and Erza. Then I saw his hands going down to her well… umm… you know that part… argh fine in her legs without her knowing. That guy ended up with a second degree burn. Lucy not knowing what happened looked at me, she thanked me knowing that I won't do that for no reason at the police showed up and said that guy was a criminal. It ended us to receive a J1,000,000. Maybe it's the LOVED that everyone was talking about. But I can't love Lucy or our relationship as friends will end. I think it's better this way. And I think that I don't deserved to love and be loved by her.

Now I walk to the bathroom and stare at her I looked like a deer staring at a stop light.

" Hey you ok? You need something" I asked while I hold her hair on her back and rubbed her back to soothe her.

She just shooked her head. She's gripping the toilet like it the one whose giving her strength. The smell of her vomit irritates my nose but its Lucy. I have to help her like she helped me. Well I bet that I did much bad before when I'm sick.

"do you want me to take you to the hospital?" I asked and lift her bridal style but she gripped the toilet.

" No I don't want to I'm okay." She weakly said to me.

"Like Hell Luce, just looked at you. You're so pale. And I think your dehydrated."

" No Natsu please I'm really okay. Just leave me alone I just need to sleep that's all." She said. I know that voice and its not gonna fool me.

So I lifted her up. She protested and tried to pushed me away but in her condition its futile. I laid her back to the bed. Just in case that she needs to throw-up again I brought the bin with me and place it beside her bed.

Right I need to put her temperature down. But how? Oh right. I need iced water. I have to wipe Lucy with that. Happy entered the window with a big bag. I asked him to go to the guild and report that we finished the job. I also give Happy the flower so that Mira can make a medicine out of it. Not that I don't know how but it will take a lot of time for me since I need to do a lot of thing to Lucy.

" Natsu Mira gave us a soup and medicine for Lucy. Gray give us this bottle of ice and ice cubes for her. Since he said that your useless in this kind of situation." Happy said and gives me the bag.

"Thanks Happy and say to that Ice brain to go to hell. I know what to do."

"Aye! But maybe next time I wanna help Lucy!" He said enthusiastically.

"No. Happy you can't your fever might return. Better go back to the guild." I said since happy still have some runny nose.

"But Natsu." He protested. And I gave him a look. He knew it. I cared about him, and he knew that taking care of one person is hard for me and he doesn't want to be a burden. Besides he doesn't want to have another injection. We get him to the vet last time and it went traumatizing for him. Cuz the vet asked for blood samples and more from him. Poor Happy.

" Aye. Natsu. But say to Lucy to get well okay?" He said.

"Sure!" I said and he flew back to the guild.

Now I Prepared a basin of iced water with alcohol for her. I walked to her bed, she's sweating a lot and wincing. I damped the towel and wiped it on her arms face, and legs, wait just at least a little bit above the knee. She shivers a little because of the cold feeling in her skin.

" Lucy have you eaten or taken some thing?" I asked. She shooked her head and she need to changed her clothes. Getting a pneumonia will not help her.

" umm. Lucy you need to change your clothes… can you do it?" I asked her again. She tried to stand but its futile.

"Natsu can you get me a change clothes its on the cabinet on the second shelf." She weakly said to me.

So I went to her cabinet and pick a pink long cotton night gown. And handed it to her. I looked at her waiting for her to stand or try to stand.

"Natsu can you go out for I while I want to change alone." She said. Is she blushing or its just her temperature?

" Right" I said and go out. after a few minutes she called me again. She's now sitting at the edge of the bed.

"How do you feel now?"

"I'm feeling a little better now. Thanks Natsu." She said. And then she tried to stand again but collapse. Luckily I catch her. Yes it's a tad lower now. But its still high.

"Luce don't try to do anything I'll take care of you until you get better." I said I'm really worried now if she keeps trying to move it'll be much worse.

" Natsu I'm okay. Just go back to the guild. I don't want to be a burden to you or everyone." She said. Now she can't make a proper eye contact to me. She's always like this. So stubborn.

" Lucy I don't care what you want right now. I will take care of you and that's final. Who cares if you're sick everyone gets sick, even me. So be a good girl and let me. Ok.?" I sternly looked at her. Then she fainted. Oh no. it's gotten worse. The no-no when taking care of a sick is make them feel bad or angry. I'm sorry Luce but my decision is final especially now.

I laid her back to her bed. I put the iced water that the Ice Brain gave to a sports bottle, the one with a straw.

"Here. Drink it I'll help you get rehydrated." I gave her the bottle. I angled her head and brush her soft blonde hair.

" I'm sorry Natsu. I have bothered you again." She said and then drink the water.

"No worries Luce. Even if you're like that for a long time I'd be happy to helped you." Then I gave her a cold compress.

"Natsu, How's your mission?" she asked.

"It went well. And I picked a medicine just for you Luce. Anyways let me get it. You'll drink it every four hours." I stand up and get the med that Mira made. I go back to her.

"Lucy say ah." I said while holding a spoon in front of her. Then she opened her mouth for me to put the spoon in her. Then she drink the water again.

" How does it taste?" I know the answer that she'll say.

" It taste good. Thank you Natsu." She smiled.

"I know. Igneel used to gave it to me when I'm sick. It's my secret medicine. Hehe. By tomorrow your back in your feet. Now get some sleep" I grin. While I pat her soft hair.

"But…"

"No buts Luce. Sleep for a while and recover. I'll be here." I said.

Then she babbles for a while. I never know that she's talkative when she's sick. Then she falls asleep. I continued to give her a cold compress.

After five hours at last her fever went down. At least about 37 degrees. I took the thermometer back to the cabinet. Now she's awake.

"Hey how are you feeling?"

"A bit light headed."

"Everyone who got a 40.5 degrees Celsius would feel that. Now look at these what do you see?" I said while I raised my hand.

"I didn't know that I had that high fever." She said and looked at my raised hand.

" Five." She said.

"Wrong. It's a palm. You're not yet well. Anyways you have to eat now. Mira gave you soup" I lifted the newly heated soup in front of her. Then I picked the spoon scooped a little and blew it gently.

"Natsu I can feed myself."

" Lucy Heartphillia I insist." I told her AGAIN.

She keep quiet she knows that if I called her in her complete name means I'm serious. So I scooped the soup one, two, up to fourteen scoops.

"I'm full already Natsu. How about you. Have you eaten? She asked me.

"I haven't Luce. But I'll eat later." If I said later it means when your back in your feet.

"Natsu there's a food on my fridge and a lighter in the cabinet near the oven. At least I can offer you that." She instructed me well its Lucy where talking to she knows that attitude of mine anyways.

"Sweet ok. I'll eat for a while while you take a nap. How's that sound."

" ok Natsu but don't burn my assets ok?" she said then sleep.

After I had eaten its already dark. I'm here again beside her bed running my fingers in her hair. Oh I love this soft hair of yours Lucy, the long eyelashes that never fail to allure me. The perfectly shaped nose, the white yet pinkish complexion of yours and of course this beautiful lips of yours.

Wait. I think I love you. I loved you ever since Luce but I'm scared that our friendship will be over. I hope that you return my feelings. No its ok if you don't but please never leave my side. You're the most important person to me.

She moved a bit to my side. Letting me looked at her more. Then she said something I was shocked by this.

" Natsu please never leave my side because I won't leave your side too." I thought that she's awake but after hearing her soft breathing. She's asleep.

I smiled at this. Then I laid in the bed. I put my arms under her head to act as her pillow. She comes closer to me. Maybe it's my body heat that is much warmer than an average person. I kissed her head and mutter a 'good night my angel Lucy.' And let the sandman put his spell into me.

Lucy POV:

The next morning I feel much better now but wait why my pillow is a bit warmer and hard?. I opened my eyes but its Natsu sleeping beside me. I almost scream but before I do that he woke up.

"Hey Luce feeling better now?" He asked.

"Yes. But why are you sleeping beside me?" I asked.

"Come on Luce I feel sleepy and your the couch is a bit hard."

"Fine." I said. Let say that it's a thank you favor from me.

'LIAR YOU LIKE IT!' my inner self told me.

Fine I love Natsu Dragneel but I'm scared to tell him my feelings it might ruin our friendship.

" Hey Luce I need to check on Happy don't worry I'll go back right away." He said while standing up.

"You don't have to go back you know."

"Come on Luce anyways stay on your bed. Don't do anything. I'll treat you food when I get back." He said and prepare to jump on my window.

"Don't worry Lucy I'll stay by your side that's a promise." He whispered not enough for her to hear, then he's gone.

Lucy smiled.

"Thanks Natsu." She heard that. Maybe she needs to be more courageous about her feelings.

Well let's see what will happen to our Princess and our Dragon

The End.

A/N:

That's my first Fairy Tail Fanfic. If you want to say something about it feel free to tell me. Thanks.

MBSavares


End file.
